


Trip

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [103]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Clumsiness, Dyspraxia, Dyspraxic Nanami Chiaki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human Nanami Chiaki, Kissing, Pokemon References, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Chiaki is clumsy and Hajime loves her.





	Trip

Nanami Chiaki is clumsy, everyone who has ever met her knows that. Her fine motor skills are impeccable, explaining her truly amazing skill at playing video games, but her gross motor skills leave a lot to be desired. She can’t play sports to save her life, bumps into people and things all the time and a day never goes by without her tripping over her own feet.

Now, most people think this is hilarious, but not Hajime. Like everything about his girlfriend, he just finds her adorable. He doesn’t laugh when she bumps into things, he tells people to knock it off when he learns people laugh at her in PE, and he always grabs her arm to help her stay upright when she trips.

One day, when he and Chiaki sit in their favourite spot in the park after school, Hajime decides to ask about her clumsiness. Sat beside her under their tree, Hajime shuffles closer and glances at the screen of Chiaki’s 3DS, where she appears to be whizzing through a battle on her Pokémon game.

“Chiaki?”

“Yeah?” she says, not taking her eyes from the screen.

“Uh… I was just wondering… is there a reason why you’re so… clumsy?” Hajime asks, before adding, “No offense. I was just curious.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chiaki says, finishing her battle, saving her game and closing her 3DS. “It’s actually quite simple. I have dyspraxia.”

Hajime frowns. “Is that like autism?”

“Well, it is a developmental disability, but they’re not caused by each other or anything. It just means my gross motor functions are harder to control than yours, and I don’t have much spatial awareness. So that’s why I trip and bump into things. Is… that okay?”

“Of course it is,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Thanks for telling me.”


End file.
